coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7547 (3rd March 2011)
Plot Becky tries to forget about their row, but Steve's not in a forgiving mood and orders her to work behind the bar with Tracy. Maria takes the day off to get glammed up for her evening with Frank. Carla points out that Frank's deal will save all their jobs. Audrey advises Gail not to oppose David's engagement and it will soon fizzle out. Becky bites her tongue as Tracy baits her all day. Gail acts nonchalant about "Candy". David susses her tactics and winds her up by telling her the wedding's in three weeks. Gail explodes. David's triumphant. Izzy takes Owen to task for his treatment of Eileen. Owen offers Eileen an apology. Eileen reluctantly accepts. Graeme, David and Tina go to The Royal Panda, however Xin's down in the dumps after failing to find a job; her visa is due to expire in two months and she'll be deported. Maria arrives at Frank's house to find him in the middle of a culinary disaster. She helps him rescue the meal. Dev and Sunita are delighted to receive an offer for the Swinton shop. Maria relaxes in Frank's company. He chats her up but she tells him that she's got a boyfriend. When he tries to drive down the price, Maria phones Carla for advice. Becky has enough of Tracy's taunts and grabs hold of her. She backs off before going too far. Tracy's pleased with herself. On the verge of agreeing the deal, Frank leans in to kiss Maria. She's shocked and tries to fend him off. Frank persists and pushes her down onto the sofa, his hands wandering. Panic-stricken Maria finally heaves him off her and bolts from the house in tears. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Carla Connor - Alison King (Uncredited) Guest cast *Xin Chiang - Elizabeth Tan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *Corner Shop - Stockroom *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *The Royal Panda *Ordle Street, Didsbury *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Living room, dining area, kitchen, hallway, bathroom and exterior *Park Notes *Frank claims in this episode that his mother is dead, although six months later she would debut in the form of Anne Foster. See Anne's background information for more details on the matter. *Eileen Grimshaw (Sue Cleaver) is credited twice in error. *The taxi driver who picks up Maria Connor as a fare from Didsbury is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria meets Frank to talk about the Underworld deal; Xin tells Tina that she will be deported when her visa expires in two months; and David unveils his wedding plans. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,940,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2011 episodes